Cincuenta Sombras de Zoe - Fifty Shades of Zoe
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Esto es lo que ganas por hurgar donde no debes, Levi. AU. Universitarios. LevixHanjiZoe
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece. Este genial manga y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Cincuenta Sombras de Zoë.**

* * *

Esto es lo que te ganas por hurgar en lo que no debes, Levi.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

El hombre de ojos grises abrió la puerta suavemente, cubriéndose la nariz casi por instinto. No pudo resistir rodar los ojos al ver el desastre habitual. Se metió a la habitación de la mujer con rapidez y sigilo, al tiempo que pensaba cómo fue que se convenció a si mismo de que esto era algo bueno_. _Normalmente, Levi no haría algo así. Jamás pensó que usaría la llave que ella le dio la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

Bueno, bajo circunstancias normales ni siquiera contemplaría la idea de colarse a la habitación de Hanji Zoë. Pero estas, no eran circunstancias normales; le atribuía tamaño comportamiento al increíble estrés al que se vio sometido la semana pasada con los exámenes de la universidad, la falta de sueño —las fiestas de los chicos nuevos eran verdaderamente ruidosas— a la falta de sexo con una mujer —**Manola** no contaba— y a algo más, que era la segunda razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

Hanji estaba actuando raro.

Muy por fuera de sus estándares. Todos saben que Zoë es una mujer rara, le gustan los experimentos científicos, tiene amistades extrañas —incluyéndole— y pasar días sin dormir es algo que parece natural en ella.

Ahora, lo que le había parecido raro era que no la había visto comportarse con su anormal-normalidad de siempre. Es más, ni siquiera le había podido hablar la semana anterior. Siempre encontraban un espacio en sus agitadas agendas de estudiantes universitarios para encontrarse, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, estaba empezando a darse cuenta que la estaba echando de menos. El lunes, por ejemplo, la vio salir de su habitación llevando un libro dentro de la cobertura gamuzada que utiliza para los que tiene en alta estima, y se lo había entregado a Petra a la hora del almuerzo, no sin antes decirle algo al oído, cosa que hizo que la otra mujer emitiera una risita tonta y se ruborizara de varios tonos. Bastante sospechoso.

Había barajado la opción de preguntarle a Petra, pero desistió a último momento.

El martes, mientras caminaba con Erwin hacia el gimnasio, vio que Hanji llevaba unas bolsas que parecían ser de lencería y se escabullía entre los arbustos como si temiera ser vista con algo así. Erwin hizo un comentario jocoso al respecto, y a Levi no le gustó ni el tono, ni que involucrara al leal amigo-siervo de Hanji, Moblit. Pero tampoco iba a decirle a Smith que el único que se metía en la cama de Hanji era él, y que no volviera a insinuar que la mujer tenía algo con el bicho de su ayudante. No, había que guardar las apariencias.

El miércoles había ido a hablar con ella porque necesitaba los apuntes de biología que sabía ella tenía precisos, pero lo que encontró fue a la primera alumna de su clase tirada en el suelo practicando complicadas —y sugerentes—posturas de yoga. Él no hizo comentario alguno, y se marchó de la habitación con un par grande de dudas y un cuaderno de apuntes que más parecía un bloc con notas de escritura jeroglífica.

¿Desde cuándo la desarreglada Zoë se preocupaba por el yoga?

El miércoles la llamó por teléfono, esperando entablar con ella sus charlas normales de mediados de semana, pero ella le dijo que no podía atenderle en ese momento —sonaba como si le faltara el aire— que si la necesitaba con urgencia, podía llamarle después. El optó por recurrir al comportamiento de siempre, le colgó. No le iba a admitir que estaba echando de menos sus **happy hours** de los miércoles. Ni que estaba consumiendo grandes cantidades de café a causa de ella. Ni que extrañaba el sonido de su voz cuando le contaba aburridas teorías desarrolladas por hombres muertos hacía cien años.

No, no iba a admitir nada de eso. Su orgullo de macho está por sobre todas las cosas.

El jueves, la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia fue que vio a Hanji Zoë, su desarreglada, desgarbada y nerd, Hanji Zoë con el cabello peinado. Bien peinado. Se paseaba por los pasillos con su bata de laboratorio y tenía una coleta alta, adornada con un sencillo lazo celeste bastante femenino, jeans ajustados y una blusa.

¿Quién demonios era esta mujer y qué había hecho con Hanji Zoë?

Todo ese día estuvo con la mente en blanco, tratando de explicarse el comportamiento raro de Zoë, y su aparente "transformación". No podía soportar que lo haya ignorado en el almuerzo, incluso Mike y Erwin lo notaron.

—Levi—le llamó el de ojos azules— ¿sucede algo entre Zoë y tú? No se hablaron en toda la semana. Ni siquiera vino a almorzar con nosotros

—Probablemente Levi destruyó alguno de sus experimentos—dijo Mike mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca—no sé, es solo una suposición.

Si las miradas mataran, Mike Zacharius estaría bien muerto, y en una zanja liado con bolsas de basura. Levi se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a terminar su quinta taza de café del día.

—No ocurrió nada.

Fijó su mirada en la mesa que siempre ocupaba Hanji en el restaurant donde se juntaban todos los chicos de la universidad y vio que estaba llena. Conocía a todas las mujeres allí reunidas: Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Blouse, Christa Renz, incluso a la que tenía el rostro pecoso, Ymir… o algo así. Todas reían cómplices y hacían comentarios. Incluso le pareció ver que una de ellas lo miró de reojo y dijo algo que hizo que el grupo estallara en risas. Raro.

Hasta para el nivel de rareza de Zoë.

Viernes llegó, y con él, la paciencia de Levi llegó a su fin. Necesitaba respuestas a sus dudas, y a los 163 mensajes sin responder que le había enviado. Se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de investigar si la mujer tenía algún nuevo experimento, un tipo de interés raro en algo nuevo, o si lo había reemplazado —la sola idea le hacía arder de celos, que no admitiría, claro— y no tuvo mejor idea que recurrir al vil espionaje valiéndose de una llave que tenia del dormitorio de la joven.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, que iba contra los pocos —pero respetados—principios morales que tenía, y que probablemente estaba dañando la confianza que Hanji tenía en él.

—Soy un vulgar acosador—se dijo a si mismo mientras se tomaba las llaves y salía de su habitación.

* * *

Lo siento, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! Jajajajaja. Si lo aceptan, tendrá continuación.** Aclas: Manola: una alegoría decente a hacerse pajas. Happy hours: horas felices, sí, en el sentido que piensas :D**

Si no, pues terminó aquí y no pasa más nada… D: ¿Les dejo un avance de lo que viene después?

"—Levi…—susurró mientras dejaba besos por todo su cuello—vas…a…tener…que…aprender…a…estarte…quieto.

Levi empezó a recordar la escena del libro. Esto se estaba poniendo fuerte"

HAHAHAHAHAHA oblíguenme a escribir el siguiente capítulo, ¡por favor! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime. Nada es mio excepto la trama.**_

* * *

_**Cincuenta Sombras de Zoe**_

* * *

_**Voy a ser tu mayordomo  
y vos harás el rol de señora bien  
o puedo ser tu violador  
la imaginación esta noche todo lo puede**_

* * *

Cuando la puerta hizo "clic" detrás de él, la misión comenzó. Un rinconcito de su mente le decía que no, que lo que iba a hacer no estaba exactamente dentro de lo que "debes hacer" para conocer los secretos de tu "amiga con derecho a roce". Pero el otro lado de su mente, el irracional, le dijo a gritos que empiece a buscar pistas. Nadie ignoraba deliberadamente a Levi, y vivía para contarlo.

Lo primero en lo que reparó fue en la cama desarreglada. Las esquinas de la sábana que cubrían el colchón estaban salidas, hechas un bollo. Decadente. Quizá en un pasado no muy lejano fueron blancas, pero ahora lucían un color amarillento que denotaba el poco sentido de la limpieza que tenía la propietaria.

Lo intentó.

Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba allí para otras cosas. Se mordió el labio, miro por la ventana. Trató de decirle que no a sus impulsos…

Pero se rindió. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó colgada en el perchero detrás de la puerta. Consideró doblar las mangas de su camisa hasta sus antebrazos, pero al ver el trabajo que tenía por delante, consideró que una mejor idea sería quitarse la camisa, y ya. Entonces, desprendió los botones, la dejó colgada cerca de la chaqueta y quedó solamente vestido con sus jeans y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Se puso manos a la obra.

Quitó las sabanas y resistió el impulso de quemarlas. En su lugar puso unas de color vino que le gustaban mucho y le traían recuerdos gratos. Barrió toda la basura acumulada cerca del papelero y bajo el escritorio. Metió la escoba bajo la cama y se sorprendió de la cantidad de comida chatarra que encontró.

¿Cómo mantiene ese cuerpo tan tonificado comiendo porquerías? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Quizá iba al gimnasio, o tenía un entrenador personal, o…

Los celos de macho alfa lo volvieron a asaltar. La idea de que Hanji estuviera viéndose con un hombre para…—lo molestaba demasiado.

Sobre el escritorio había una bolsa negra cerrada con un lazo plateado. Desde el primer momento en que entro le llamó la atención. Observo su reloj de bolsillo: 20:00. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Hanji estaría por ahí cerca dentro de unos 30 minutos o menos. Afuera, la noche ya era oscura y los débiles rayos de luz que llegaban desde la calle no ayudaban en nada a la investigación.

Se acercó curioso a la bolsa, y con el tacto comprobó que era de terciopelo o algo parecido. Que cosa más rara, él sabía que ella odiaba el terciopelo —le ocasionaba picazón en la piel— ¿y de repente tenía una bolsa ahí?

Decidió no hacer más preguntas idiotas que nadie respondería. Tch, ¿Qué te pasa Levi?—se dijo a sí mismo—ya no dudes.

Abrió la bolsa y lo que encontró lo sacó un poco de lugar. Fue tomando los objetos y los puso sobre la mesa, en orden de aparición: un par de esposas, un látigo pequeño, una fusta de cuero negro, y dos pañuelos de seda, uno blanco y otro negro.

No sabía cuál era la reacción exacta que debía mostrar. Se debatía entre una risa histérica, y una expresión de completo entendimiento. Optó por una tercera: asombro.

¿A Hanji Zoë le iba lo sadomaso?

Jamás lo hubiera pensado.

—La mente de las mujeres es un territorio vedado para mi…—se dijo a la par que observaba con atención las esposas y controlaba el mecanismo. En un estante de la pared, donde se observaban varios libros relacionados con la biología y anatomía, resaltaba uno de color negro y un título llamativo: 50 sombras de Grey.

Y ahí todo hizo clic en su cabeza. De repente todo lo que tenía en sus manos tenía sentido, y la conducta idiota de Hanji y las demás mujeres tenía razón de ser. No obstante, no podía creer que ella también había caído bajo el yugo del increíblemente falso personaje de Christian Grey. Tch, creía que eras capaz de más cosas, Hanji—pensó. Tomó el libro y lo ojeó, sabiéndose de sobra de que se trataba. Conocía el libro porque Mike se lo había dado a leer —Nanaba se lo había dado a Mike—y aunque no le gustaba ese tipo de literatura —algunos lo llamaban erótico, el creía que era simple porno—admitió que pasó el rato leyéndolo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa condescendiente al notar subrayados de frases y comentarios al borde de las escenas subidas de tono. Sabía perfectamente que Hanji amaba los libros, pero también sabía que ella no lo pensaría dos veces para escribir sus comentarios en las esquinas y bordes. Hacía de la lectura algo más interactivo, le dijo alguna vez.

De pronto, el pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse y él supo que ella ya estaba ahí. Su rostro perdió todo el color que pudo haber tenido y maldijo como el más vil criminal. No iba a dejar que le descubriera hurgando en su habitación, eso lo dejaría muy expuesto. Tomó todas las cosas y las introdujo de golpe en la bolsa, corrió hasta el closet y se metió, cerrando en el momento justo en que ella abrió la puerta.

Desde su lugar en el closet podía ver todo lo que ella hacía.

Zoë venía atestada de papeles, los que le llegaban hasta la barbilla. Los dejó sobre el escritorio, y se quitó los lentes, para masajearse el puente de la nariz. Observo por un momento la habitación y sonrió.

Levi maldijo su momento de estupidez y quiso golpearse la cabeza una y mil veces.

¿De qué valía esconderse, si ya había arreglado la habitación? Idiota. Había caído en una de principiantes.

Hanji no encendió la luz, sino que todavía sonriendo se quitó los pantalones, y empezó a desprender su blusa. En segundos, quedó en ropa interior en medio de la habitación. A Levi se le secó la garganta, ¿dónde había estado esa lencería blanca antes? Jamás la había visto, y el cuerpo tonificado de la mujer lucía sensacional en él.

Hanji se soltó el cabello, y luego soltó una risita.

—Levi, sé que estás ahí.

Podía jurar que su corazón se paró por un instante. Lo sabía, ella no era tonta.

—No me hagas ir a buscarte. Eres demasiado predecible.

Él terminó por suspirar y abrir la puerta del closet con el rostro propio de alguien a quien lo han descubierto con las manos en la masa. O en los "juguetes" en su caso.

Ella tenía una expresión picara pintada en el rostro. Se notaba a leguas que se divertía de lo lindo, y se mordía el labio. Le extendió la mano como pidiéndole que le devolviera la bolsa y su libro, él se los entrego avergonzado, pero sin mostrar ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Creía que eras más listo que esto—dijo juguetona— ¿de veras pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

—No sabía que te gustaba el sadomasoquismo.

—Y a ti el allanamiento de morada y el voyerismo

Él frunció el ceño, quedándose sin palabras con las que responder, pero dando a entender que lo hacía por su razón de siempre, le parecía una charla estúpida. Hanji seguía sonriendo, y a él le lucía algo rara, quizá era porque no tenía sus gafas puestas.

—Sé porque estás aquí Levi—se acercó más, dejando caer sus brazos en los hombros de él y acercándose para hablarle al oído— te he estado evitando…

— ¿Ah, sí?—dijo con voz ronca. Ella rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me gustaría jugar un poco… ¿qué dices?

Él no necesito mirar dos veces, los ojos marrones de la mujer lo decían todo. Él solo sonrió imperceptiblemente de lado, como siempre que estaba con ella lo hacía.

Hanji deshizo su agarre y tomo la bolsa para sacar de ella el par de esposas. El brillo metálico se reflejó en sus ojos. Tomó una de las manos de Levi y rápidamente le esposó una muñeca. Un beso en la comisura de sus labios y una carcajada acompañaron a la acción.

— ¡Que inicie la fiesta!—

* * *

**¡Gracias por el increíble apoyo!**

**Les dejo esto antes de irme a mi clase de inglés, así que estoy medio apurada. Espero les guste, y la continuación llegará pronto, no desesperen~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime Isayama es dueño de todo lo que reconoces aquí. Lo demás es mio

* * *

**Cincuenta Sombras de Zoe**

* * *

**Me puedo estimular, **  
**con música y alcohol, **  
**Pero me excito más, **  
**cuando es con vos**

* * *

En un momento estaban parados en medio de su habitación, y en el siguiente ella lo tenía con la espalda en la cama y la boca ocupada. Lo besaba furiosamente, y su respiración estaba agitada. Levi tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas de su cintura, y ella podía sentir contra su piel lo duro del otro extremo de las esposas.

Y otras cosas duras también.

Se deshizo del beso para quedar sentada sobre él, al tiempo que observaba con atención la manera en la que la camiseta blanca se adhería a su fantástico torso. Lo bueno viene en envase pequeño, decían. Le ayudó a desprenderse de ella arañándole la espalda en el proceso, lo que ocasionó un gruñido en él, y una carcajada en ella. Le guiñó un ojo cuando quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo él

—Mucho—contestó, ahorrándose palabras— ¿te molestaría si te cubro los ojos?

Él no hizo comentario alguno. Hanji tomo el pañuelo de seda negra y se lo puso, atándolo fuertemente como para que no se zafase. En su interior, se regocijaba. Amaba con locura tener el control, y más si se trataba de él. Él no cambio de expresión, pero ella pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

—Relájate un poco—dijo a su oído—no haremos nada que antes no hayamos hecho.

Tomo sus dos manos, y terminó por esposarlo completamente a una de las barras de la cama. Él ya no podía mover las manos para nada, y estaba ahí completamente para ella.

Despacio, y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado empezó a quitarle los pantalones, con lentitud aplastante. Podía notar cuan necesitado estaba, y eso la divertía de una manera inimaginable, había esperado toda la semana para eso, para mostrarse a él como en verdad era.

No pudo aguantar, le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, lucía demasiado sexy esposado y con esos boxers negros. También se los quitó.

Ella no tenía una técnica exacta, y de un tiempo a esta parte se daba cuenta que su manera de hacerlo era simplemente la manera que sabía que a él le gustaba. Digamos, que lo hacía como él se lo enseñó. Se lo metió en la boca completamente. Levantó la mirada para verlo apretar los puños, podía jurar que estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza bajo el pañuelo. Siguió con su trabajo, tomando un ritmo y presión constante, subiendo y bajando, hasta le hizo sentir los dientes, lo que causó un gemido ronco en el otro.

—Zoë…

Ella no podía responder.

—Estás haciendo que…

Al instante, se corrió en su boca, y se le escapó un poco de las comisuras de los labios.

Primer Round. Hanji Zoë 1, Levi 0.

Siguió sobre él, dejando besos de pluma en su torso, sintiéndole estremecerse bajo su toque, vulnerable, y perfectamente domado. Lo montó, y se permitió otorgarle la dicha de besarla y sentir en ella el sabor de su propio ser. Lengua con lengua, succionó su labio superior y siguió haciéndolo con el inferior. Veía sus labios usualmente pálidos teñirse de un rojo fuerte, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz.

—Quítame las esposas…

—No—susurró ella a su oído—no puedes tocar nada. Hoy eres solo mío señor acosador.

Él frunció la boca.

Ella se concentró en recorrer el camino de su mentón, bajando por la barbilla, pasando la lengua por la piel áspera —no se había afeitado en dos días— y bajando al cuello, deleitándose con el lienzo de piel traslúcida que tenía para marcar. Mordió una parte sensible, que sabía que a él le gustaba, y el resultado fue un gemido particularmente fuerte.

—Sé todo lo ruidoso que quieras, Levi.

Mordió sus hombros salpicados de pecas, y pasó sus manos y uñas por sus brazos y torso, ambos ligeramente musculados. Podía sentir su urgencia en la manera en que las aletas de su nariz se dilataban en cada respiración, estaba segura de que sus manos retorciéndose entre las barras eran delatores de su gran estado de excitación. Le agradaba saber que despertaba su lado humano y salvaje.

—Zoë, lo quiero ahora. Ya.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —podía sentir su prisa, endureciéndose rápidamente.

—Lo sabes, no me hagas decirlo.

—Sé que tienes la boca más sucia del lugar. Dilo, ¡quiero escucharlo!

Dio una respiración profunda.

—Quiero que me montes ahora, como si la vida se te fuera en ello, como si fueras una cualquiera.

—Tus palabras son órdenes para mí, Levi.

Entró sin ningún tipo de aviso. A quien quería engañar, también estaba pidiendo a gritos sentirlo dentro, llenándola por completo. Ambos gimieron casi al unísono. Hanji apoyó una mano en su vientre y lentamente empezó a tomar impulso, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que se rozaba con la suya, de la forma en que se apretaba alrededor de su miembro, envolviéndolo fuertemente.

Incrementó la velocidad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba preso en respiraciones agitadas. Entre movimiento y movimiento gemía su nombre, y Levi solo la incitaba más. Ella sabía que a él le encantaban esos momentos, en los que ella solo podía pensar en él.

En su propio universo paralelo de necesidades.

Se inclinó un poco e introdujo un par de dedos en la boca de Levi, quien los lamió.

—Voy a hacerlo, lástima que no podrás verlo—incitó. Pudo sentir su movimiento de caderas, que le hizo gemir fuerte. Él solo sonrió. Bastardo.

Empezó a tocarse a sí misma, cosa que era un poco dificultosa si lo estaba montando al mismo tiempo. Sentía que llegaba, el retortijón en el estómago, las entrañas derritiéndose… buscó desesperada su boca, extrañando su toque.

—Te amo—le dijo él

—Yo también—respondió ella.

Mordió fuertemente su labio al sentir como empezaba a estremecerse, podía sentir su clímax llegar, estaba próxima. Volvió a ponerse recta, a subir y bajar con fuerza.

El gruñido del orgasmo era música en sus oídos.

Se dejó caer en su torso, y observó las gotas de sudor que brillaban sobre su piel y la de ella. Besó su mandíbula. Él soltó un bufido. Hanji apenas estiró la mano para tomar la llave de la mesita, sin moverse de su lugar. Volvió a contorsionarse para sacarle las esposas. Levi se deshizo de ellas de un rápido movimiento y volteó a Hanji para dejarla debajo. Se quitó el pañuelo de un tirón, y sus ojos grises la miraron desafiantes, con una mezcla de diversión.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así—dejó sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer—me ignoraste una semana completa.

Segundo Round. Hanji Zoe 2, Levi 0

—En la variedad está el gusto—sonrió. Él también lo hizo, y dejó un beso suavecito, como de enamorados, en sus labios a la par que la estrechaba en sus brazos. La había extrañado, mucho. Su olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos de lunática y su triste parloteo sobre experimentos. Quedaron así abrazados lo que pudo haber sido horas, o minutos, no supieron. El arrullo de su respiración era lo único audible. Hasta que Levi volvió a hablar. Su voz sonaba gangosa.

—Ven, démonos un baño—dijo tomándola de la mano.

Hanji rodó los ojos. El maniático de la limpieza estaba de vuelta, pero por otro lado, quizá un baño juntos podía ser reconfortante. E interesante.

Le arrastró bajo la ducha, y se encontraron en un beso bajo la lluvia de agua fría. Ella soltó un grito sorprendido, sentía el agua helada clavarse como agujas en su piel sensible.

—Hace mucho calor aquí. Me encanta el agua fría—dijo él a modo de disculpa.

Zoë cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Levi se alejó un poco, para tomar entre sus manos el jabón líquido de Zoë —su favorito también—y dejó caer una buena cantidad en su palma derecha.

—Volteate—dijo mientras el agua seguía cayendo—voy a darte un baño.

Ella solo sonrió y se giró para quedar con el rostro contra los azulejos negros. Cerró la llave y la lluvia cesó. Sintió las manos de Levi recorrer su espalda, dándole masajes circulares, resbaladizos por el jabón. Empezó en la parte baja de la nuca, siguiendo por sus hombros y bajando hasta la cintura. Enviando pequeños escalofríos a su espina dorsal. Se aseguró de dejar un beso por cada lunar que encontraba en su espalda antes de pasarle el jabón, a lo que ella respondía con un suspiro agradecido.

El olor a jazmín impregnaba el pequeño baño.

Las manos terminaron su trabajo, pero pidieron que se volteara. Quedaron frente a frente, y a Zoë se le hizo que el hombre que tenía frente a ella, con el pelo mojado pegándosele al rostro, era el más sexy del mundo. Él no hizo comentario alguno, fiel a su costumbre, sino que se limitó a realizar su trabajo de manera casi, casi profesional. A ella no se le escapaba que se había tomado más del tiempo necesario en sus pechos, frotando, tanteando el terreno. El aroma, y las caricias, embotaron sus sentidos. La hicieron gemir. Las manos diligentes bajaron a su entrepierna, mientras ella descansaba la cabeza en el hombro del otro, justo donde había dejado una mordida que ahora tenía un color entre rosa profundo y rojizo.

Como sus labios.

Lo había vuelto a rodear con los brazos, y al tiempo que él se movía en ella, ella clavaba sus uñas en la piel de su espalda. Las oleadas de placer, más la sensación divina de estar con él bajo la ducha la superaban. Gemía bajito y trataba de moverse a la par, logrando una conjunción casi perfecta, como la puerta del cielo al alcance de unos dedos. También podía sentir que no solo ella era víctima del momento, él estaba más que listo para un tercer round.

Él la levantó un poco, y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura. La intromisión fue rápida, pero placentera. Ella gimió en voz alta, y Levi solo se mordió el labio, concentrándose en las sensaciones producidas por dos cuerpos enjabonados frotándose uno al otro. Profundo, lento, rápido, superficial, intercambiando gemidos y pequeños besos, ambos sentían el familiar escalofrío que subía por la espalda, acompañado por la contracción de la pelvis y ese calorcito que se iba generando en el centro del vientre. Y luego, al final, la liberación.

Recargó su espalda en los azulejos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Finalmente, llegó con un gemido atrapado en la garganta por un beso profundo. Abrió la llave del golpe, y el agua fría cayó sobre ambos cuerpos abrazados. Hanji tembló, él le mordió el labio.

Tercer Round. Hanji Zoë 2, Levi 1.

Sus respiraciones agitadas lentamente iban tomando un ritmo normal. Levi lamió las gotas de agua que goteaban de su pelo y caían por sus hombros, asegurándose de dejar un chupón bien notorio en su piel sensible. Hanji solo gimió despacio, con la piel erizada y le clavó las uñas en el muslo, que tenía entre sus piernas. Ostentaba una gran sonrisa en los labios, cosa que hinchó el orgullo de hombre de Levi; ella estaba satisfecha.

Hanji se alejó, guiñándole un ojo. Sus pasos eran inseguros, porque todavía le temblaban las piernas. Se envolvió con una gran toalla y se puso otra en la cabeza, para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Levi la siguió un tiempo después, cubriéndose desde la cintura con una toalla.

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a la mujer pasear de un lado a otro, abotonándose un pijama gastado. Tenía un cigarrillo colgándole distraído en los labios.

—Te ves como una chica mala—dijo mientras sus ojos grises la recorrían de punta a pértigo. Ella le observó calándose los anteojos y sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

—Y tú te ves perfectamente violable—rió—lástima que los papeles que tengo aquí no se controlarán solos. Te amo, Levi. Cierra la puerta con llave cuando te vayas.

Hanji tomó asiento en su escritorio y encendió la portátil al tiempo que tomaba un bolígrafo y empezaba a hacer correcciones a los papeles. Tenía una larga noche por delante.

Levi curvo sus labios en una genuina sonrisa que ella no vio. Aunque era la única a la que le sonreía de verdad.

—No te desveles demasiado. Es molesto tener que aguantar tus quejas de jaqueca a la mañana—es su manera de cuidarla. Aunque le molesta que el trabajo siempre está por encima de él.

También te amo, Hanji.

* * *

Simplemente diré que me muero de vergüenza.

NO me gusta escribir lemmons, y creo que no soy especialmente buena en ellos —me parece que todo pasó muy rápido… Bueh, yo no tengo experiencia, no sé cómo va la cosa XD- . Pero la idea se me enterró tan fuerte en el cerebro que ya no pude desecharla… Espero no haya sido desagradable, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.


End file.
